


Wiki-How- Luke and Han

by hayam



Series: WikiHow-Star Wars Edition [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bisexual Han Solo, Bisexual Male Character, Friendzone, Hoth (Star Wars), Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV Han Solo, Panic Attacks, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayam/pseuds/hayam
Summary: Six months after destroying the Death Star, the battle against the Empire is not over. However, one day when Luke doesn't show up for a briefing, Han feels suspicious. Slight onesided SkySolo.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Series: WikiHow-Star Wars Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916287
Kudos: 54





	Wiki-How- Luke and Han

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for the kudos and comments on my last story of the series. Please check out the first story, Wiki How-Anakin and Ahsoka.  
> TW/CW: Anxiety attacks and mentions of death

Leia seemed to be strictly focused on whatever planet they were looking at now. Ever since her home planet turned to smithereens by the Empire, Leia had been more and more focused on fighting the Empire. And even though Han found fighting the Empire important, his main interests were on a certain blond farm boy. 

“Hey Leia, where is the kid?,” he asked as he noticed Luke Skywalker's absence.

The brunette princess rolled her eyes.

“Still knocked out,” she muttered as she looked at the battle plans in front of them.

 _Just leave it alone_ , Han thought as his eyes looked at the doors to the cabins.

Why the kark did he care for Luke so much? The way he smiled when trying to make a mean joke was just irritating and annoying. And his hair was too blond and bright like the Tatooine suns. And he had as much energy and optimism like some newborn Lothcat.

 _You are overreacting, Han_ , he thought to himself as he left the briefing room, _Luke probably just ate some bad ration bars._

But when he saw Artoo was waiting outside Luke's room instead of being with Luke like he usually did, his heart dropped to his stomach.

“Hey kid, are you alright?”

“I’m fine!,” Luke responded quickly from the other side of the door ,”just...just go away.”

Han heard a high pitch in his voice that was never there before.

“You don’t sound alright,” he told him,”and your pet droid is out here.”

Artoo let out a mournful whistle. Only raspy breathing answered him and Han tried opening the door only to find that it was locked. Han took out his blaster and shot the lock off the door and forced it open.

The lights were dimmed but he still made out Luke walking back and forth, pulling at his blond hair Han saw Luke was still in sleepwear and was taking deep breaths.

“Kid, you alright?” Luke shook his head.

“This morning I just woke up feeling...feeling-”

Luke started to repeat those same short, raspy breaths.

  * Understand what they're going through.



Han knew exactly what Luke was going through because he had gone through the same thing years ago while fighting for the Empire. Back then he didn't have anyone, not Chewbacca, Luke or Leia...or even Kyra.

  * Watch for the symptoms



The shaking hands. The pacing. The pale skin. The stuttering. The hyperventilating.

“Luke, I think you may be having a panic attack,” Han told the blond as he guided the blond on the bed,”how about you try sitting down and just focus on breathing?”

Luke nodded his head and sat down on the bed. After around five minutes, his breathing returned to seminormal.

  * Seek emergency medical attention if this is the first time the individual has experienced this.



“Have you ever gone through this before?,” Han asked.

Luke shook his head and Han was about to put his hand on the blond’s shoulder but he remembered it wasn’t the greatest idea to do that to someone panicking.

“Okay, I’m going to call the medics to get you checked out,” Han told Luke,”it could be asthma or whatever the hell is out there.”

“I’m fine, Han,” his voice sounding more normal,”and I don’t have any other health problems...I need to get dressed, Leia is probably mad I’m gone-“

Han heard that shakiness set in Luke’s voice and he knew the young man was about to slip into hyperventilating again.

“Don’t worry about that now, Luke,” Han reassured,"just focus on breathing and telling me what happened."

  * Find out the cause of the attack.



“Did something upset you or something?”

“It was just...I had a dream that I was back on my family farm on Tatooine,” Luke stated while holding his chest,”and it was so real, I felt the sand and I saw my...my Aunt and Uncle.”

Han tilted his head, if it was such a good dream what triggered Luke’s panic attack? Then he remembered, Luke’s family died after stormtroopers invaded their home.

“And I woke up expecting to be in my bed at the farm and...,” Luke’s eyes started to water,”everything just hit at once, that the farm is burnt to the ground , my family is dead and I’m just on this stupid cold planet.”

Han didn’t know what to say to make Luke feel better and the fact the blond was now crying made it worse. Hell, he didn't know Mr. Sunshine personified could even cry but Han just wanted to hold him.

 _No,_ he scolded himself, _do not touch someone having a panic attack._

  * Remove the cause or take the individual to a quiet area.



Han couldn’t really remove the fact Luke’s aunt and uncle were dead but maybe he could take him somewhere else.

“Hey, how about we take a spin on the Millennium Falcon?,” Han suggested,”we both need a break from this hunk of ice.”

Luke shook his head, Han was momentarily distracted by how yellow Luke’s hair still looked in the darkness.

“Everyone is just gonna get mad at me, I am just going to let everyone in the Galaxy down and...and I can’t-“

Luke started to hyperventilate again. Han bent down to Luke and looked at Luke’s eyes, which was like staring into a never ending sea of cerulean. Han shook out of his thoughts, now was not the time to admire how hypnotic Luke’s eyes were. 

  * Speak to them in a reassuring but firm manner.
  * Do not dismiss or write off their fears.
  * Don't pressure the individual.



“Okay kid, if you feel safe here, you can stay here.”

Luke nodded, still his breathing still ragged.

“I know it must be terrifying to be in a hot moisture but then Hoth the next minute."

  * Encourage them to try to control breathing



“Luke, breath in,” he stated before doing the action.

Luke shook his head and pulled his hair as his breathing got even more ragged.

 _Well that tactic wasn’t going to work_ , Han thought as he looked for a bag for Luke to breathe in.

In the corner he saw a brown to go bag for when he and Luke went to a nearby planet to get some actual food. Han gave the bag to Luke.

“Just breathe into this, Luke,” he told his friend.

Luckily, Luke nodded and started breathing into the bag.

  * ~~Keep them cool~~



Han refused to listen on that step while they were on Hoth.

  * Don’t leave them alone.



There was a knock on the door and Han went to open it to see the petite princess of Alderaan, who was somehow staring him down with her large brown eyes.

“What the hell is going on?,” she hissed,”we have a mission to go on.”

“Calm down, Princess,” he hissed back,”Luke isn’t feeling great.”

Leia’s features soften a bit as they usually did when Luke was mentioned. They both knew that Luke was almost like the baby of the rebels. Even though both he and Luke both joined around the same time, Luke never had the experience Han had around the Galaxy. Even with the six months he was part of the rebels. She glanced at Luke who was still breathing into the to go back frantically.

“Fine, but when Luke gets better, get on the Millennium falcon."

“Whatever you say, Leia,” Han was relieved that Leia was letting him be alone with Luke. He shook his head, Luke needed a friend and nothing more than that.

Han went back to Luke who immediately grabbed his hand as his breathing slowed and he looked at Han with those blue eyes that anyone could fall right into.

Shut up, you Nerfherder, Han cursed to himself.

  * Wait it out



After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only fifteen minutes, Han saw Luke's eyes finally came down from space and his breathing returned to normal.

Luke slowly put the down the bag and Han's hand.

"Well, I guess I owe you one, huh?," Luke asked,

"Nah, I am gonna let you slide on this one."

Han noticed Luke's face was slowly turning into a bright red.

"You know it nothing to be embarrassed about right, Luke?"

Luke refused to look at Han in the eyes and started tearing the brown bag in hands apart.

"Umm, can you get me some water please?'

Han went to the refresher and poured some water in a cup and gave it to Luke.

Luke gave him another one of those goofy smiles that Han hated so much.

"You try to act tough Han, but you are a good buddy to have around."

 _Buddy?_ Han felt like screaming himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Which pairing should be next? I was thinking Obi-Wan and Anakin where Obi-Wan is getting the help for once. But I am open for all suggestions.


End file.
